1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to perch systems for birds and other animals, and, more specifically, is directed to kinetic perch systems which create flexibility, different angling and different positions for multiple perch sections within a cage.
2. Prior Art Statement
People have kept rare and exotic birds as well as not so rare but attractive birds and other caged animal pets such as small primates, gerbils and other animals for centuries. Typically, the cages involve open lattice work such as wire, wood or, in this day and age, plastic. Perch systems have historically been in the form of pieces of tree branch, dowel sticks or other rods crossing a portion of the cage in a horizontal fashion. Other perches have taken the form of wire and wood or plastic trapeze type swings. The present invention, however, is directed to a totally different dynamic and kinetic perch system which allows the animal to change positions when perched, including location, angle of the perch, and, in some instances the different thicknesses of the perch itself.